todo en familia
by princesa-obscurauchiha
Summary: los hijos de sasuke y sakura ya crecieron pero nahora tienen sus problemas especialmente sus dos hijos mayores.  -por lo menos yo no miento  -bastardo


_Hola soy Areli y este es mi primer Fic casi que acepto todo lo que me quieran decir desde insultos hasta alabanzas Jaja, no enserio, digan lo que piensan amm no se me ocurre otra cosa asique aquí les dejo este one-shot_

Ya saben lo típico los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sempai y esta historia es por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hey hola que puedo decir vemos…tal vez debería empezar por mi nombre…si eso sería lo mejor_

_Pero no me da la gana: D mejor les cuento de mi familia a ver por quien empezamos…mmm…por papá, SÍ, SÍ papá_

_mi padre es sasuke uchiha (el más genial grandiocisimo ninja que ha existido en la vida) (y que se jodan los demás ;p) y mi madre es karin, jajaja no, no es cierto mi madre es la más fabulosa grandiosa y súper mejor ninja médico de konoha Haruno Sakura (como la quiero ToT) tengo tres, no esperen cuatro hermanos TODOS HOMBRES (para acabar de joderme) bueno en fin el mayor tiene 16 años y su nombre es Itachi Uchiha, mi papa me dijo que es en honor a nuestro tío (que Kami tenga en su gloria) en fin mi hermano es…es…es pues es… TAN EL, tanto que me desespera y me dan ganas de golpearlo con un sartén cada que abre la boca porque todo lo que dice son puras PEN*** ups perdón por eso pero es que me saca de quicio, yo digo negro el dice blanco, yo pido café y me trae arroz, quiero dormir y el se pone a parlotear como cacatúa (notan las ganas que tiene de joderme) es un completo idiota y si no me creen deje que les cuente lo que paso en la cena hace dos dias_

_**flash back**_

_Llegue a casa por la noche se que me iban a echar la bronca por llegar tarde pero me da igual siempre libro el castigo así que para que jodidos me preocupo, (suspiro) en fin _

_-ya estoy en casa_

_-YA ERA HORA JOVENCITA (no lo había mencionado soy Mikoto uchiha la "pequeña" de la familia, tengo 15 años pero siguen creyendo que soy una niña)¿DONDE ESTABAS? _

_-mamá te dije que iría con takami (es la hija de neji-san y ten ten-san, para que no pregunten) _

_-si, pero también recuerdo que dijiste que llegabas por la tarde Mikoto y ya vamos a cenar (dijo con voz muy dulce, creo que es TRI polar esta mujer__)_

_-se me paso el tiempo (si supiera que estaba haciendo)_

_-esta bien __^u^ ve a lavarte las manos cenaremos en un minuto_

_-hmp (ya se, ya se igualita que su padre)_

_-bien cariño_

En la cena…

_Estaban todos sentados en la cabeza de la mesa, su padre (obvio) a su derecha mi queridísima madre, al lado de ella mis hermanos Daisuke y Sanosuke(gemelos tienen catorce años) enfrente de mi madre y al lado izquierdo de mi padre mi hermano mayor Itachi ("Baka") y a su lado yo , y a mi lado mi hermanito (a el si lo quiero) Ryosuke-chan (él tiene 12 años y me cae bien porque es muy serio y maduro para su edad, además de que no se la pasa molestándome como Itachi o se la pasa haciendo bromas como los gemelos)_

_-que rico mama—dijo Daisuke—_

_-si mama –Sanosuke—esta muy rico _

_-gracias niños_

_-mamá no somos niños! (gritaron los dos)_

_-entonces no se comporten como si lo fueran—dijo Itachi-_

_Mira quien lo dice, no te mordiste la lengua –mikoto—_

_-no pequeñita _

_-maldito bas…_

_-MIKOTO (grito mi padre que se había mantenido sin decir palabra)_

_-pero el tarado empezó—conteste yo—_

_-yo eso no es cierto la que me insulto primero fuiste tú p-r-i-n-c-e-s-i-t-a_

_-no me digas asi y eres un mentiroso tu empezaste_

_-de mentirosos no hablamos que tu te llevas el premio gordo_

_-YO NO SOY NINGUNA MENTIROSA _

_-Mikoto ya basta –dijo mi padre— y tu también Itachi, déjala en paz_

_-yo no le estoy haciendo nada solo digo _

_-si dices puras mentiras, mentiroso_

_-yo no soy mentiroso, porque siempre que digo a donde voy es ahí donde estoy_

_(o por kami, que me jode, no sabrá ¿o si?)_

_-yo igual_

_-¿segura?_

_-¿itachi que quieres decir?—pregunto mi padre—_

_-pues que nuestra linda nena estuvo toda la tarde con un idiota_

_-mikoto ¿eso es cierto?—grito mi padre—_

_Observe a todos los presentes en esa mesa TODOS sin excepción estaban mirándome y nada lindo cabe decir, claro excepto mi madre que veía preocupada a mi padre porque sabe lo extremadamente celoso y sobreprotector que es conmigo (ya me jodi)_

_-no co-como crees (dije tratando de sonar segura, aunque creo que no lo logre)_

_-itachi –le llamo mi padre— ¿dónde y con quien estuvo? (le ordeno que contestara)_

_-en el bosque con minato (hijo de naruto y hinata por si no es obio)_

_-ESE MALDITO VOY IR A DECIRLE QUE SI NO QUIERE MORIR NO VUELA A ACERCARSE A TI_

_-SASUKE – grito mi madre—tranquilisate—_

_-PAPA BASTA NO PUEDES HACER ESO_

_-CLARO QUE SI Y TU NO LO VAS A VOLVER A VER_

_-NI CREAS, YO PUEDO SALIR CON QUIEN YO QUIERA_

_-CLARO QUE NO_

_-SASUKE, MIKOTO YA BASTA –grito mi madre—_

_-pero sakura_

_-mamá_

_-ya es suficiente sasuke_

_-hmp_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Ahora saben por que odio al bastardo, y gracias a él ahora estoy castigada sin poder salir durante un mes y mi padre esta hecho una fiera y por si fuera poco Minato fue amenazado por Todos y cada uno de los miembros masculinos de esta familia_

_No puedo creer que hasta Ryosuke-chan hiciera esto son unos celosos, en fin (suspiro) como dije al principio siempre logro librar los castigos y esta vez no es la excepción _

_-hola Mikoto-chan_

_-hola Minato, ¿listo?_

_-por supuesto_

_-entonces vámonos la película está por empezar_

_-por cierto como convenciste a tu padre de que nos dejara salir?_

_-digamos que tengo varios métodos de persuasión_

_**Flash back**_

_-Mikoto ya te dije que no puedes salir con él_

_-porque no_

_-porque lo digo yo_

_-entonces puedo salir con otro_

_-CLARO QUE NO_

_-pues tu decides o salgo con el o con un Hyuga_

_-un Hyuga QUE ESTAS LOCA son el clan contrario_

_-ya sabes ¿con quien prefieres que salga?_

_-CON NADIE_

_-claro que voy a salir con un chico asi que si no me dejas salir con Minato-kun saldré con un Hyuga, y sabes que soy capaz_

_-BIEN, PERO NO PUEDE ANDARTE BESANDO,ABRAZANDO O CUALQUIER TIPO DE CONTACTO FISICO CONTIGO MIKOTO _

_-QUE ESTAS LOCO_

_-YA SABES lo tomas o lo dejas_

_-bien (alcabo que no nos puede vigilar todo el tiempo)_

_-y tu hermano estará en sus citas para asegurarse se que cumpla ese mocoso _

_-QUE? TU ESTAS LOCO O QUE?_

_-ya te dije es esoi o olvídate para siempre de salir con él_

_-bien_

_**Fin flash back**_

_-vaya! que sabes que decir para convencer-nótese el sarcasmo- a tu padre_

_-si ^u^_

_-y entonces porque no esta tu hermano siguiéndonos?_

_-mira_

_Al frente de ello se veía un Itachi de lo más feliz (claro siendo un uchiha no es que fuera mucha diferencia con su cara actual) con una linda chica peli-lila al parecer se encontraban en una cita jajaja solo fue cuestión de encontrar a alguien para su tarado hermano y "capot" se olvidó de ella_

_-me pregunto que dirá mi linda madre al saber que su querido bebe tiene novia_

_O sí porque si su padre y hermanos eran celosos con ella, su madre era MUCHO peor con sus hijos espantaba a cualquier "zorra buscona" -como ella les decía – que intentara acercarse a sus hijitos_

_Sí la venganza seria MUY dulce_

_-dijiste algo cariño_

_-no nada, vamos se hace tarde_

_Después de todo digamos que "queda en familia"_

Siiii! Ya se acabó, bueno que les parece si le pican al botoncito de abajo para que escriban sus lindos y valiosos comentarios

Nos vemos Bye-Bye :D

Att. princesa-obscurauchiha


End file.
